


Catch Your Breath

by TravellingVisitor



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, linked universe- fandom
Genre: Asthma, Asthma attack, Blood and fighting, I'm sorry yet not really sorry, This fic is a bit older so expect slightly different writing, This is literally all I create, Woop Woop here we come again with the Sky angst, hope y'all enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravellingVisitor/pseuds/TravellingVisitor
Summary: Sky's had breathing problems all his life.He didn't expect them to cause such a huge problem.





	Catch Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with some people on the LU Discord some time ago on how the altitude changes Sky experiences would effect him positively- or negatively. Hope y'all enjoy, this is a bit of an older one that I just kept forgetting to post. Thanks again to Jay for editing- you're a lifesaver, my dear <3

The air down here was heavier. He could feel it, his breathing having grown more rough and erratic as he spent more time down on the surface. 

It was harder to breathe as well. 

There were times where he just couldn't get in the air he needed, struggling to deal with the pressure of the surface. His throat closed tight, or his lungs wouldn't work, or he just couldn't manage the effort or ability to heave air into his starving lungs. 

He was lucky to have hidden this from the group so long. 

The other Links... They didn't know how much power he held, nor did they know of many weaknesses that he had. He didn't want to seem vulnerable or broken, or a liability to the group. Especially since he learned that he was the first... The one who couldn't defeat Demise, the one who started this whole horrible cycle of hatred in the first place-

He couldn't think like that. It would drive him mad. 

Currently, he was sitting at camp after eating another delicious meal, made by Wild of course, and whittling a chunk of wood to look like a duckling. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear a younger voice calling his name on repeat. 

"Sky."

"Sky!" 

"Hey, Sky!!"

"SKY!" 

At the loudest call Sky jolted, nearly dropping his small blade and the carving he held, head whipping around for a second before focusing on the person whom the voice had come from. Wind, another reincarnation and the youngest of the group, had a comically exaggerated expression of annoyance on his face as he planted his hands on his hips. 

"I'm sorry, Wind. Ah, what did you need?" Sky flipped his knife closed and pocketed it, tucking the sailcloth closer around his shoulders. 

The reply was eager and pitched with barely-hidden excitement, Wind taking his hands off his hips and crossing them in an effort to contain himself. “This is the first time we've been in this Hyrule since meeting Wild - Let’s explore! See what’s here!” 

Sky chuckled, honestly glad for the distraction, sitting up straighter on his bedroll so he could take a look around. The group was currently camping out in a small grove, up on an elevated area Wild referred to as the ‘Great Plateau’. It seemed safe enough, especially since the native Hylian had said this was where he first woke. Sky heaved himself up with a soft grunt and stretches, cracking his back before nestling his little project into a fold of his bedroll. 

As he did so he could hear the chatter of the others around the camp. Legend and Warriors, for once, weren’t fighting but were talking about the pink streak in the pantsless hero’s hair. Time was doing an inventory and repair check with Four on their weapons while Hyrule did the same with healing and stamina items, a few fairies fluttering around the traveler’s head. Wild was cooking with Twilight at his side, a few rapid signs passing between the pair as they talked about recipes. 

As Sky walked over to Time and Four to let them know what he and Wind were going to do, Wind got a huge smile and ran to their main healer and magic-user. “Hyrule! Sky and I are going to explore the area around us, wanna come along?” 

  
Immediately an eager smile grew on the brunet’s face. “Of course I’ll go with you! This Hyrule is_ huge_! I wonder what’s nearby, maybe a cave? Some treasure??” 

He pushed himself up, packing their healing supplies away and whispering something gently to the fairies floating around him. Soft chimes were heard as the small beings fluttered down to the bag, resting on top of it and getting comfortable as Hyrule and Wind both rushed over to where Sky was standing. 

Time had a small smile on his face, privately glad that it was a quieter day in the group, nothing too chaotic having happened yet. “Just stay nearby alright? Wind, bring the charm that allows you to communicate with Wild’s slate, the one you found on our first visit here...keep close.” 

Legend, having overheard their conversation, called, “Hyrule, don’t you dare wander and get lost!” 

This earned him a small giggle and a ‘what can I do’ sort of smile from his successor as well as a snorting laugh from Warriors. 

Sky hid an amused smile behind the back of his hand, nodding to Time and fidgeting with his sailcloth. “We’ll be sure not to get lost, I promise. We’ll stay nearby... Wind? ‘Rule?” 

He turns his head and looked back at the other two, prompting them to get going. They were all excited to explore the nearby area. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


A short while later the three of them were nearly outside the small forest, the trees spreading further apart the farther they travelled. Hyrule was eager to see everything, interested in strangely shaped branches and random animal tracks on the ground, while Wind had taken out Aryll’s telescope and was scanning the sky and path ahead with a giant smile on his face. Both were running ahead.    
  


However Sky was attempting to keep up without putting too much strain on his breathing, his blue eyes darting a bit as he kept a close focus on the duo ahead. The air dragged through his throat and lungs, sticking to a brisk trot in order to keep up with Hyrule and Wind. No one had mentioned his odd breathing to him but the others had noticed. It was the unspoken policy of not prying that kept them from saying a word to him. 

Losing himself in his focused breathing, he just followed the sound of Wind and Hyrule’s excited voices. He considered asking them to slow down but shook his head slightly. He didn’t want to appear weak. A louder, excited yell from both Hyrule and Wind broke him from his thoughts. The Skyloftian lifts his head with a tiny gasp and, seeing the pair crouching down further along among the trees, picked up his pace to reach them faster. As Sky got closer though, he could see what exactly these two were so excited about. 

A giant hoofprint in the dirt. A whole trail of them, actually, with each print being larger than any of their hands. 

“Look at how big they-... are…” Hyrule’s smile died. He leaned forward on his hands to take a closer look at the print before staring around at the others. “Oh… Oh no… We need to go. Now.” He scrambled up as quickly as he could, looking around with wide eyes. 

“Wait, what’s happening?” 

“‘Rule, what are you-”    
  


The brunet immediately hushed them, standing tall and listening carefully. He paled at the sound of thundering hooves… quickly approaching. His ears flattened, immediately grabbing Wind and Sky’s hands and taking off in the opposite direction. 

“It probably caught our scent, we were standing upwind-” He breathed, feet thudding against the ground as the sound of running hooves grew closer. 

Wind tugged his hand free and ran alongside Hyrule, trying to gain speed. With both arms free he fumbled for the bright blue stone tied around his wrist, trying but failing to contact the others while running. Then, there were raspy gasping noises followed by the dull thud of a body hitting the ground. Hyrule and Wind both dug their heels into the ground, stumbling and whipping around in unison to see Sky crumpled on the ground and grasping at his chest as he struggled to pull breath into his lungs. 

The Skyloftian struggled to keep up with Hyrule and Wind, grasping at ‘Rule’s hand as breathing steadily became more and more difficult. Sky started to panic. This was the worst time to have an attack yet his panic just made it worse as every gasping breath was cut off by a choked throat and a racing heartbeat. It felt like there was something sitting on his chest, compressing his lungs, shortening every breath that he tried to pull in. His heartbeat was so loud it drowned out every sound other than a worried shout from Wind and the pounding of hooves. 

Hyrule immediately tried running to the fallen Sky but failed even to get close before the huge charging black and white Lynel burst out of the trees. The creature roared, its hatred of Hylians evident in its eyes as it thundered towards them. It hadn’t seen Sky on the ground but it certainly saw the other two, pulling its axe off of its back and swinging the weapon over its head to cause deadly damage.   
  
Sky was on the ground coughing and hacking, rolling onto his back and trying to sit up so he could breathe easier - but in that moment he couldn’t see his namesake. Instead, a huge hoof pounded down beside his head, the stripes of the Lynel’s horse half blurring across his vision as it ran over him to attack his companions. He couldn’t see them, his breathing coming in short pants punctuated by heaving coughs. The monster’s roars became deafening. Sky thumped a fist against his own chest in pure desperation. His body was on fire. His chest was desperately trying to pull up and take in air but there was something keeping it from doing so. 

_ Catch my breath, I just need to catch my breath- It’s too heavy- It’s so heavy-  _

Seeing the older man on the floor as he ran, Wind rushed to find a solution. He and Hyrule had managed to dodge the Lynel’s first strike but the creature was  _ fast _ . Not only that, but out of the three heroes here only Hyrule knew the attack patterns of a Lynel due to his own experiences and speaking with Wild. Wind knew what he had to do, but he had to move fast. Their lives were in danger. He needed to be strong, he needed to be brave, or one of them could die. Fumbling at his wrist again he tugged at the blue stone, shaking and yelling at it.    
  
“WILD! WILD IF YOU DON’T PICK UP I SWEAR TO  _ HYLIA _ -”

Almost immediately he saw the scarred hero’s face in the stone, biting back a tiny sob of relief. He opens his mouth to speak before a giant fireball flew seemingly out of nowhere, singing the back of one of his legs. With a yelp he stumbled, but in an adrenaline-powered state he just kept running. 

“LYNEL- LYNEL- BLACK AND WHITE, SKY IS DOWN, WE DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED-” He screamed, glancing back at the monster and seeing Hyrule leap away from one of its fiery blasts. 

Back at camp, Wild had finished dinner and was staring at the video feed on his tablet. Wind’s panicked voice backed by a loud war cry from Hyrule solidified his worry. Immediately he turns to the group, hesitating before rapidly signing to Time. A distant scream followed by furious roar echoed through the trees, the eldest hero leapt to his feet as he translated. 

“Wind, Hyrule, and Sky are all in danger, a silver Lynel? Sky’s down-” 

Not a moment after those words left Time’s lips there was a chorus of shouts and clattering of weapons as the six heroes at camp grabbed their supplies and listened for where the sound of battle was coming from. Legend hurriedly stomped out the fire and in unison, they turned and bolted towards the noise. 

Hyrule was dodging fire and swinging strikes from the Lynel left and right, already having gained a large bruise blossoming from his lower left side to the middle of his chest. He was pretty sure he had broken a rib but he needed to keep the large monster away from their fallen friend, who’s panting had gotten slower and more laborious. Wind was by his side now, the younger hero doing his best to dodge the swings but his singed leg wasn’t helping his efforts. He had a large bruise growing on his shoulder, with blood leaking into his light blue tunic where the blade of the Lynel’s axe had raked across his shoulder. 

A cacophony of shouts rang from the forest, battle cries from the six other Links running out of the trees. It distracted the pair fighting, just for a moment, but that was long enough for the Lynel to take its chance. It took one step back before lunging forward, swinging its blade once, twice, thrice, and managing to swing in a fourth. The first hit sent Hyrule stumbling back with a yell, clutching his side, while the second knocked Wind flat on his back. The third had missed, but the fourth… The fourth swing had hit Sky right in the back. The Master Sword served as a bit of protection from the swing but the young man was still sent tumbling, clutching the grass as the world spun around him. 

This wasn’t good. He was getting dizzy, he needed to catch his breath. If only his body would just let him  _ catch his breath _ . Hylia, his back hurt. It must have been from that Lynel swing… Why is the air still so heavy? It felt so hard to just pull in and breathe like a normal person. He coughed again, the sound wheezing and rough. 

Wild was now shouting orders, his voice loud and commanding as he strung an arrow on his bow and shot the huge creature in the face. The Lynel balked and stumbled back before falling down onto its knees and one elbow. Wild switched his bow out for a heavy claymore, shouting as he clambered onto the monster and started to whale on its back. 

Meanwhile Warriors was shouting more orders with Time. Legend with a bow rapidly shot at the silver Lynel, a few arrows soaring into the trees but many still making their mark. Twilight served as their defense and offense in the front - guarding Hyrule, Wind, and Sky as the first two made their efforts to stand. The Ordonian blocked a heavy strike from the jumping Lynel, watching as it kicked Wild off of its back. With a wolf like growl Twilight counterstruck the large creature, using his natural strength to push swings forward. Wild yelled as he leapt back up onto the Lynel with the help of Legend’s arrows. Time rushed forward with Warriors, the two working with Wild and Twilight to overwhelm the large beast as Four darted after it and slashed at its legs. 

As the roars from the Lynel continued to echo through the area Hyrule made his best effort to push himself up, having gotten a major cut along his side from the slash. He scrambled to keep his blood from seeping out of the wound, pressing his shirt against it as he looked around rapidly, seeing Sky and Wind both sprawled out on the floor, one unconscious while the other still gasped for breath. Luckily, it seemed like the Skyloftian’s breathing was coming a bit easier. The coughing was still worrying though. The brunet did his very best to swallow his panic at the sight of his own blood slowly dripping out of his wound, pressing more and more of the fabric that made up his tunic against it. 

Supporting himself against the tree was getting a little easier. Hyrule lifted up his sword, keeping his shirt against his wound. Battle cries rang from his right as he saw his predecessor edge towards him. Legend lets loose another arrow with high accuracy before pushing a bag towards Hyrule, giving him a quick look before moving back closer to the fight. The bag… It was his bag. With the healing items. A relieved gasp left his lips, ‘Rule feeling his blood start to seep into his tunic as he scrambled for potions. He downed half of one himself then swung the bag over his shoulder, running to his two collapsed friends. 

Yet again he was interrupted, scrambling back as another fireball rolled over the green grass of the plateau. There was still a faint smoke in the air from the earlier flame attack, small embers dotting the grass while others had been stamped out by running hooves or feet. ‘Rule eyed the line of fire ahead of him before backing up and running straight at the line, jumping over it and landing in a tumbling roll. He kept on moving, stumbling as he picked back up the pace and skidded to a stop besides Wind, taking a look at his injuries. The poor boy had a long cut down from his chest to his right hip, as well as the cut from earlier and a large knock on the head. 

‘Rule rummaged through his bag rapidly and saw a fairy flutter free. 

“Please, heal my friend. He’s injured.” He whispered frantically, wanting to hurry to Sky next.   
  
As soon as he heard an agreeable chime he dashed over to Sky, taking in his condition in moments. His breathing had become very erratic and rough with one hand clasped over his chest while the other gripped the ground. His lips slowly turning blue as he struggled to breathe. Spurred into action, Hyrule immediately crouched down and pulled Sky into a sitting position. His heartbeat thundered in his ears as he tried to see what was wrong. The only visible injury the Skyloftian had was a large, long bruise going from his right shoulder to his left hip. 

Sucking in a worried breath, Hyrule fumbled inside his bag in search of any other fairies hiding inside. Now kneeling with Sky’s forehead resting against his shoulder, Hyrule felt the Skyloftian’s body shudder weakly with every attempt to breathe. It seemed to be slightly better in this position though, yet the Hero of Hyrule had absolutely no doubt that the smoke wasn’t helping. 

He made a decision, stopping his frantic search for a fairy and hooking his hands underneath the more thickly built hero. He stood, grunting at the strain that was being put on his cut side, muscles groaning as he heaved Sky onto his feet and did his best to support him. 

He caught sight of Four with a large bruise blooming over one of the small Hylian’s shoulders. The shortest hero had broken away from the fight to help get the unconscious Wind away from the battle. Sharing a short nod with Hyrule, he pulled Wind’s limp form over his shoulders. 

As the sound of clashing steel and furious cries rang behind them, the two young heroes hurried to the edge of the clearing. Away from the smoke, away from the danger, they leaned Wind against a tree and carefully sat Sky down in the position Hyrule had noticed made his breathing slightly easier.   
  
Now that they were in a safer place, Hyrule could inspect what damage had been done. Wind was out cold and Sky would be the same soon. He might...he might even be _dying_. That thought alone spurred Hyrule into action. Opening his bag wide open once more and moving a few bottles inside, a fairy spiraled up out from in between two coils of bandages. ‘Rule didn’t even need to say a word before the winged ball of light soared towards the fading Sky, hovering around his chest and his throat for a moment before spinning around him and disappearing. 

Sky hardly noticed when he had been lifted and half dragged to the trees. His whole body screaming for air. He was in a panic, so afraid to die, yet every thought came slower and slower as he felt his throat catch. Tears rimmed his half-lidded eyes. 

Feeling his strength ebb away, his thoughts turning to quiet laments on how he was useless… So, so very useless. He couldn’t even manage to run and defend himself, and now he was fading because of some stupid condition he’s had his whole life. 

His head dipped down slowly, shivering weakly - then hearing a faint chime… and his chest loosened. His throat followed. Sky almost sobbed, rapidly drawing in the deepest breath he could and letting it out shakily, now gasping and drawing in huge breaths as he grabbed for the nearest living things- Hyrule and Four. Fat tears started to roll down his cheeks as he tightly held the other heroes, his chest heaving up and down. 

There was an immediate reaction from the conscious pair of heroes. Hyrule leaned forward to grab Sky’s shoulders and wordlessly reassure him while Four scrabbled for a potion. Offering it forwards, Four watched with wide eyes as Sky refused it, pushing it down.    
_ Why isn’t he taking it?? Isn’t he hurt? He couldn’t breathe a minute ago- _

_ Well, considering that he seemed to be choking, he probably doesn’t want to swallow anything at the moment no matter how much it would help him. _

_ Hylia damn it, really?? That’s stupid, he needs the potion- Here’s to hoping Wind has some sense when he wakes up.  _

Four shook his head just slightly, trying to clear away the buzzing of the three others that took residence in his brain and his soul. He set the potion aside and rests a hand on Sky’s arm, his voice gentle and quiet. “Sky. You need to slow down… Breathe more slowly, okay?”    
He received a feeble nod in reply. “There we go… C’mon. Slower now-” 

His voice had been interrupted by a dying roar, all three of their heads whipping up or around in alarm as a large thud shook the ground. There was a shout of victory, most likely from Wild followed by a worried call from Time. Rapid footsteps, and then the rest of the Links rushed into view. Many of them were bruised with some bleeding. Wild had a limp he was trying his best to hide. All of their expressions spoke of victory, and yet they all shared the same concern. First, though, came the questions. 

“What in Din’s name happened?!” 

Warriors hurried over and crouched beside his honorary little brother, staring at Hyrule and Sky, the latter of the two making more of an effort to even out his breathing. The rest of the group settled around them as well, taking a moment to quietly check up on each other and take stock as they waited for an answer. 

With a glance between the downed Wind and Sky, Hyrule took a breath and spoke. 

“We were just exploring. Promise. We were even staying on the paths- or, well, what could be paths. Wind was looking for birds with his telescope and I was looking in bushes and stuff for secret treasure or something,” He got a raised eyebrow from Legend at that statement. “And Sky was lagging behind a bit... And we, uh, stumbled across Lynel prints. We didn’t recognize them at first, but really right when we did I think it smelled us. We were upwind anyways. So I just grabbed them and ran, but Sky just fell and we tried to defend him and it didn’t go so well…” At this point, Hyrule’s ears were a little low and Sky had lowered his gaze. 

Sky opens his mouth to speak, his expression making it clear that he was about to apologize, but he was quickly hushed by Time. Hyrule was silenced by a gentle look from the experienced hero as well. 

“No apologies. You were taken by surprise. At least we now know there’s roaming grounds for a Lynel here. What we can do at this point is to get you all back to camp, and to treat our wounds. Wild, lean on Twilight. Legend?” The pantsless hero jolted a little, lifting his head with a narrowed gaze. Time met the other’s gaze with a steady one of his own. “I see you being careful with that wrist. Don’t hide it, we’ll tend to it back at camp.” 

A soft hiss of a cuss slipped from Legend’s lips, the young man scowling slightly as looking away while Wild stubbornly omitted any idea of him having a limp. Twilight rolled his eyes and leaned the scarred hero on him, helping him keep off that foot. Four pushed himself to his feet and Warriors scooped Wind into his arms. Sky was helped up by Time, who let the still-weak hero lean on him and take another short rest.   
  
They moved back to camp quickly, helping each other when needed. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


No one asked a single question about what had happened. 

Wind was being kept awake and distracted by Warriors who was teaching him a small dice game the older hero had learned from fellow soldiers from his time. Hyrule was quiet and oddly stoic as he kept a hand on his side with Legend trying every now and again to nudge his successor out of his reverie. Sky looked like he was going to crumble to pieces at any moment, his sailcloth held tight in his hands as he stared down at his own feet, the pads of his fingertips rubbing over the white surface. 

Four was eyeing the group slowly, his eyes shifting in color a little as voices buzzed in his mind. 

His eyes flickered red worriedly, and the respective voice came forward.  _ Guys... We can't just not talk about this! Sky... He thinks it's his fault, look at him. And so does Hyrule... And everyone else is on the edge of asking but of course they're not going to... We need to talk about this. Please? Sky literally  _ ** _collapsed._ **

_ I... have to agree. _ This time, his eyes flickered purple. 

Quickly after came green.  _ I do too. We can't sit idly by while this gets worse…  _

A soft sigh, and his eyes turned blue. A mouth that was kept at an even line tilted into a frown.  _ Yeah, yeah fine. But I'm not going to be the one who's starting the conversation. It was your idea Red, you start it.  _

Red once more flickered into the eyes, and the young man's ears perked up slightly.  _ Okay. _

He opened up his mouth, sitting up a little straighter. Immediately this motion attracted most of the Links' attention, the young man faltering under the attention. "Well.... We can't just not talk about this. Sky... Are you okay? You _ fell _ ...." 

Sky seemed to flinch slightly at the words. "I'm okay... I'm okay. I...well - I am now." The air still dragged at his lungs, but he was okay. He was going to be just fine. 

"... Are you sure?" Red's voice was small, unsure, and full of worry. Those ruby eyes were fixed on Sky were full of emotion, contrasting the slight guard they held green. "Completely, totally sure?"

Sky's lips pressed together, slowly inhaling and exhaling. 

Hyrule glanced at him carefully, wary of him not breathing again. He still didn't know  _ what _ caused it. Hopefully the fairy had stopped whatever cause but he was going to keep his attention on Sky for now. 

Many of the Links' focus shifted to Sky, and he fidgeted underneath their gazes. With rising anxiety, he pulled in another breath.

"I.. I'll be fine. I've been dealing with it forever, this one was just... Really bad. I'll be fine." He touched his collarbone and lower neck, then played it off by fiddling with the gem fastened on his skycloth. "I'll be okay."

"You've been dealing with this... For how long??" Red's brow furrowed and he leaned forward. "Sky that... What is it? How is it okay? It doesn't matter if you've been dealing with it forever, you were... Sky you were turning  _ blue _ ." 

"I promise, it's okay... It's called asthma. Weird... Weird name - but it just makes it a little harder to breathe sometimes... It was better in Skyloft. The air is thick down here." His voice grew quieter as he spoke, the young man still rubbing his skycloth. 

"Asthma...." Hyrule gave the word a try before looking straight back at Sky. "If it only makes it a little harder to breathe, why were you struggling so much earlier?" 

"That was an attack."

"An attack??"

"Yeah. It gets a lot harder to breathe, I... my chest and throat burn - it feels like something wraps itself around my chest and throat and just... constricts." He paused, needing to monitor his breathing, his apologetic eyes lowered to the ground. Deep breath, nice and slow, and out - nice and slow. He was getting anxious talking about this, he needed to calm down.  _ Just calm down, Sky. _ He breathed again, starting up again slowly. "It gets worse if I panic... Or if I overexert myself." 

"You were running!" Wind piped up, looking over at him quickly and tilting slightly on his seat due to a slight dizzy spell. With a light scolding from Warriors, the young man huffed and rolled his eyes. "You were running. We kept pulling you... That's when you fell." Guilt flashed in his eyes. "Oh."

Sky shifted nearly immediately, leaning towards Wind before hesitating. "It's not your fault! No! I should have told you, I'm sorry." 

Four's eyes flashed blue, and his voice grew a little more clipped. "Yeah. You should. It isn't good if we don't have knowledge on something that could hurt you or put you in danger." 

Sky blinked, his fingers rubbing back over the skycloth once more. 

Before he could apologize though, Blue kept going. "We know about teamwork. A lot, actually. And when you're working as a team you not only need to have knowledge of each other's strengths but each other's weaknesses."

"I agree." Warriors spoke up as well, attracting attention. "In my Hyrule, we're shrouded in war - have been for a long while. We need to know everything about how our soldiers and battalions work, and those you work with. You can't keep secrets from those that you're working with, especially not those you're fighting with. It never leads to anything good."

"I understand." 

Sky's voice was quiet, still a little strained from nearly not being able to breathe anymore. 

"Good." Warriors grunted, before sighing just slightly. "How often does it bother you?"

"More often than it used to, all the altitude changes are messing with me and I'm not used to this. But I'm good at regulating it, as much as I can... I'll try and let you know if it becomes a real issue." 

Warriors nods at the response before standing, walking over and resting a hand on Sky's shoulder. "Now, shall we try and make tonight better? There's no need to keep the mood low. We know now, and we can work on preventing it from happening... Or keeping you safe if it does."

"Thanks." Sky's reply was a little loosened, as if a weight was lifted off his chest. 

He shifted to a more comfortable position where he sat, watching as the others slowly started to pick up the normal pace of camp once more. He met eyes with Four, once, and the smaller hero's eyes went purple and seemed to study him for a moment before flickering to red as the hero gave him a smile.

That night, he dreamed of soaring over the clouds on his crimson loftwing, racing with Zelda, every breath flowing through his lungs as easily as the breeze that flowed over his face.


End file.
